dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DCAUBatman
Welcome |- |} |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFFFFF; vertical-align:top"| |} |} A Knight of Shadows Please cease this edit war at once. Like I said, it is not our job to fill in gaps and justify plot holes, but merely point them out. The brooch went off once when Etrigan was in close proximity but never ever again, and he was in close proximity to Morgaine several times more. Since no explanation on how the magic works, it is inconsistent that it worked once but not again, seeing as it would have prevented Morgaine to be caught off guard on every occasion. ― Thailog 19:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Production inconsistencies are supposed to cover plot holes, animation errors, and overall unanswered questions. ― Thailog 10:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, and to quote myself, production inconsistencies are supposed to cover plot holes, animation errors, and overall unanswered questions. The definition of inconsistencies is "lacking in correct logical relation." Superman crackling with electricity after being hit by his replica (which you admitted that didn't cause it) and a vat that had nothing electrical, lacks a "correct logical relation." If you can't grasp this concept, then you need to stop editing the Production Inconsistencies section. Thanks. ― Thailog 09:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Repeated contributions What the fricking hell are you doing? Are you gaming the system to get badges? Because if that's so, I've blocked many others for a lot less than that. ― Thailog 07:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe it was wikias fault. They had trouble earlier with edits not showing up. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Doubtful. They didn't show on the RC page, but they were saved. And he clearly kept removing and adding the same category and image repeatedly. All the did here was removing and reading a period over and over. ― 'Thailog' 09:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Let's say I ''buy your story, I see two strikes here: meaningless contributions to game the system and allowing your account to be accessed by others. This is not something we take lightly, and you should know by now that you're are responsible for your account, no matter who is behind it. If Bruce Timm himself sneaked into your house and vandalized our pages to play a prank on you, through no fault of your own, you'd still be held accountable. I'm afraid I can't let this just go. To make sure none of this really happens again, I'm blocking your for two weeks. And, in the future, if you ever make one edit to only remove or add a comma, you will be blocked permanently. ― Thailog 23:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :You still can edit your talk page. And it's very unlikely that you'll find a page with a misplaced comma or period. Hence my hyperbole. ― Thailog 23:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for the tip. I know it's not that common, but it does happen, some of my oldest edits were just a comma or period correction. DCAUBatman 23:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's a bit harsh, don't you think? I mean, not much damage was actually done, and the points value is negligible. If he were bumping year-old blog posts, or creating nonsense categories, that would be gaming the system. :Comma and period correction is sometimes necessary, and there'll probably be some pages out there. I know my English isn't perfect. :The whole "you have failed me for the last time" routine looks a bit over the top, and quite frankly, scary. Whatever happened to "assume good faith"? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The block is more exemplary than punitive. And how is removing and adding a period 60 times, a picture 19 times and then a picture and a category 18 times not gaming the system? I ''am assuming good faith. If I weren't, then I'd assume he did it on his own volition to gain points. So I'm assuming he did leave his account accessible to others and I'm trying to make sure this does not happen again. Of course my caveat about fixing commas was hyperbolic. And it's exactly because of this that I do not like badges, they prompt useless and meaningless edits. ― Thailog 08:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I think the badges were implemented to motivate more editing, but I guess the competitive part can make things weird. I guess my friend thought that I was doing this to earn badges and not to help the wikia, but by the way, what happened to my badges? I may no be trying to be top dog around here, but I do want to able to show people (if needed) that I've actually been working on this and making contributions. Since I'm not an administrator, I figured at the very least the badges would point out to other editors that I'm a serious editor for this wikia who isn't going anywhere and would hopefully help sway them in a given topic. Short of that, I'd obviously defer to an administrator (whoever's available), but I was intentionally spacing out my (legit) edits from one day to the next so I could build up some badge points and hopefully gain some form of authority short of being an administrator. This whole thing has, of course, cost me some badges, but given what happened, it seems to even out (point-wise at least). SO if you know what happened to my badges, I'd appreciate getting them back (at least by the time my two weeks is up and I can start editing again). DCAUBatman 21:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Badges disappear for someone who is blocked. They will reappear once the block is over. ― Thailog 21:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks DCAUBatman 22:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) hello dcaubatman i just noticed you removed the update i had done in the future's page i would like to know why did you do that? im wrong? im sure in 2039 terry mcginnis becomes new batman after knowing derek powers ordered to kill his father, well i would like to know what do you think about that update btw i wanted to know if its correct to write the ro's birthday from the Z project, she says she's 15 years old according to the series that means she was born in 2025 because terry is 17 years old in 2040 and she's 15 in 2040 well i hope your answer cya :)